Some assembly or disassembly operations require the capability of removing fasteners from difficult to reach locations in the assembly. For example, in an aircraft, snap fasteners are used for securing a liner to an aircraft frame in a cargo area. Such snap-fasteners must sometimes be removed during aircraft servicing without causing damage to the cargo liners or other fragile components, such as composite panels, etc.
Currently available fastener removal tools or nail pullers are incompatible for such an application because the concentrated loading provided by such nail puller designs tends to damage the liner. Also, these prior art nail pullers are often large, and are not designed for fastener removal in tight work spaces.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fastener removal tool which is compatible for use in tight work spaces and which does not provide concentrated loading which would damage an adjacent support surface.